The present invention relates to container holders for vehicles, and in particular to a container holder having improved actuation of movably mounted container holder arms.
Several existing container holders for vehicles now include moveable arms that open to form an aperture for receiving a beverage container and that close to allow compact storage. However, automotive designers continue to search for innovative ways to control and improve the arm movement. In particular, many container holders have arms that are spring biased outwardly but which frictionally engage the edge of a receiving receptacle to which the container holder is mounted so that the arms are forced to collapse as the container is closed. However, the area of contact between the arms and the receptacle wears over time causing a scuffed area having an unsightly appearance which leads to customer complaint and dissatisfaction. Further, in many of these arms, the motion of the arms as they abut the receptacle and are forced inwardly is choppy and discontinuous, and the feel is less than luxurious.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,610 discloses a cupholder including a mechanical linkage and camming mechanism adapted to force a pair of aperture forming arms outwardly as the cupholder is moved to an extended use position. However, in this cupholder, the mechanism is somewhat complex and requires numerous parts for its operation. Further, the motion of the arms tends to be abrupt, and is not as smooth and luxurious as is desired. Further, no automatic opening means is provided or disclosed, and the disclosed cupholder would require significant modifications in order to include same.
Thus, a container holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.